Ragnarök
Ragnarök (最終戦争（ラグナロク) ragunaroku; Norse for Final Destiny of the Gods, Japanese for Last War) is a ceremony held by Odin. Terminology *'Magus' (召喚せし者（マホウツカイ） mahoutsukai; Katakana for Magus, Kanji for Magic Summoner): *'Magic Armament' (戦略破壊魔術兵器（マホウ） mahou; Katakana for Magic, Kanji for Strategic Destructive Magical Arm): *'Einferia' (魔力魔術兵装（エイン・フェリア） ein feria; Japanese for Magical Arm Spell): *'Option' (補助兵装（オプション） opushon; English for Option, Japanese for Auxiliary Arm) *'Vanar Gand' (概念魔術兵装（ヴァナル・ガンド） wanaru gando; Norse for Monster of the River Ván, Japanese for Magical Arm Concept): Description Ragnarök is a battle royale ceremony to select the most powerful among the 12 participating magi. The ceremony puts the participants against each other inside the field of Eye Space where they need to sacrifice one person in 13 hours before everyone is eliminated. Combatants fight each other by using their magical armament. Whoever loses the ability to use magic, either by having his magic armament destroyed or fatally wounded, will be considered eliminated and forced to give his life energy to the person who has dealt the finishing blow. The sacrificed participant's existence will also be erased from people's memories. The circle continues until only one last person stand to fight Odin at Vahalla. The winner of this final battle will have the accumulated life forces of all defeated combatants, also known as the ultimate magic that can bring about a miracle. Participants Supervisor *Odin Combatants *Ryūichi Sumeragi *Nagisa Suzushiro *Sayuki Kurobane *Momiji Satomura *Keisuke Sanada *Hinako Takamine *Umi Kajiura *Jin Arizuka *Hagane Todoroki *Kengo Kirisaki *Walküre Additional Participants *Reiji Yoshino *Sakura *Yozakura *Ichigo Sagara Battle Results First Round *'Active Fighters': Reiji, Sakura, Sayuki, Momiji, Kengo, Walküre *'Battles': **Reiji vs Momiji (interrupted) **Momiji vs Sayuki (interrupted) **Kengo vs Walküre (unfinished) **Reiji/Sakura vs Kengo (Winner: Reiji/Sakura) *'Result' **'Sacrifices': Kengo **'Survivors': Reiji, Sakura, Sayuki, Momiji, Walküre Second Round *'Active Fighters': Momiji, Nagisa, Jin, Hagane *'Battles': **Momiji vs Hagane/Jin (interrupted) **Nagisa vs Hagane/Jin (Winner: Nagisa) *'Result': **'Sacrifices': Hagane **'Survivors': Nagisa, Momiji, Jin Third Round *'Active Fighters': Reiji, Sakura, Ryūichi, Umi, Jin, Walküre, Keisuke, Hinako, Jin, Walküre *'Battles': **Ryūichi vs Keisuke (interrupted) **Reiji vs Jin (interrupted) **Ryūichi vs Keisuke/Hinako (interrupted) **Ryūichi/Umi vs Keisuke/Hinako (Winner: Ryūichi) **Reiji/Sakura vs Jin (unfinished) *'Result' **'Sacrifices': Keisuke, Hinako **'Survivors': Reiji, Sakura, Ryūichi, Jin, Walküre, Umi Fourth Round *'Active Fighters': Reiji, Sakura, Sayuki, Momiji, Ryūichi, Umi, Walküre *'Battles': **Reiji/Sakura/Sayuki/Momiji vs Umi (interrupted) **Ryūichi vs Umi (interrupted) **Ryūichi/Walküre vs Umi (unfinished) **Reiji/Sakura/Momiji vs Umi (interrupted) **Reiji/Sakura/Sayuki/Momiji vs Umi (Winner: Sayuki) *'Result': **'Sacrifices': Umi **'Survivors': Reiji, Sakura, Sayuki, Momiji, Ryūichi, Walküre Fifth Round *'Active Fighters': Reiji, Walküre, Jin *'Battles': **Walküre vs Jin (Winner: Walküre) *'Result': **'Sacrifices': Jin **'Survivors': Reiji, Walküre Sixth Round *'Active Fighters': Ryūichi, Walküre *'Battles': **Ryūichi vs Walküre (Winner: Ryūichi) *'Result': **'Sacrifices': Walküre **'Survivors': Ryūichi Seventh Round *'Active Fighters': Ryūichi, Nagisa, Sayuki, Momiji *'Battles': **Nagisa vs Ryūichi (unfinished) **Sayuki vs Momiji (Winner: Momiji) *'Result': **'Sacrifices': Sayuki **'Survivors': Ryūichi, Nagisa, Momiji Eighth Round *'Active Fighters': Reiji, Sakura, Momiji *'Battles': **Sakura vs Momiji (interrupted) **Reiji/Sakura vs Momiji (Winner: Reiji/Sakura) *'Result': **'Sacrifices': Momiji **'Survivors': Reiji, Sakura Ninth Round *'Active Fighters': Reiji, Ryūichi *'Battles': **Reiji vs Ryūichi (Winner: Reiji) *'Result': **'Sacrifices': Ryūichi **'Survivors': Reiji Tenth Round *'Active Fighters': Ichigo, Odin *'Battles': **Ichigo vs Odin (Winner: Odin) *'Result': **'Sacrifices': Ichigo **'Survivors': Odin Final Round *'Active Fighters': Reiji, Sakura, Nagisa, Odin *'Battles': **Sakura vs Nagisa (Winner: Sakura) **Reiji vs Odin (Winner: Reiji) *'Result': **'Sacrifices': Nagisa, Odin **'Survivors': Reiji, Sakura